


Aule's Grand Design

by MocaJava



Series: Hobbit Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Giant Dwarf Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MocaJava/pseuds/MocaJava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aule created the Dwarves, he took the phrase 'hung like a horse' a bit too literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aule's Grand Design

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Hobbit Kink Meme Fill-a-Thon. The prompt:
> 
> "Since canonically Yavanna wasn't too happy about Aule creating the Dwarves, and since he created them in great secrecy, I imagine he didn't ask her for any help in making them.
> 
> Which means that I want a fill for Aule taking the phrase "hung like a horse" rather too literally (maybe he asked Orome "Hey, how do you get baby horses?" and Orome said "You're in luck, my stallions are just ready to breed the mares, come and have a look") - to quote the Wikipedia article on stallions, "When erect, the penis doubles in length and thickness and the glans increases by 3 to 4 times."
> 
> Which in turn means that when non-Dwarves get a chance to see a Dwarf ready for action (so to speak), they go from "Okay, that looks in proportion to their body size" to "Oh sweet Valar, look at the size of that monster!" Anyone of your choice, any Dwarf (needn't be of the Company), any situation you like."

Bard moaned into the Dwarf’s mouth as they kissed passionately and yanked at each other’s clothing. He’d been attracted to the merry Dwarf with the gorgeous smile and silly hat since the moment he’d first laid eyes on him standing there on the shore. When they’d gotten back to his place and he’d given the Dwarves some old clothes to wear while their own clothes dried off he hadn’t been able to keep himself from staring at Bofur, and Bofur had noticed. The Dwarf had given him a suggestive wink and a waggle of eyebrows and Bard hadn’t been able to believe his luck.

“Never done this with a non Dwarf before,” Bofur panted, relieving Bard of his shirt and shoving down his pants. Bard kicked them off, leaving him completely bare. Bofur growled his appreciation of Bard’s body and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

Bard broke the kiss and said huskily, “Leave the hat on.” He tugged the oversized clothing off of Bofur’s body; his mouth watered as he revealed the broad chest with the thick trail of hair that disappeared into his trousers...said trousers that were now being quickly yanked down his legs. The Dwarf’s erection bobbed into view and it was gorgeous, perfectly in proportion with his body. Bard gasped as the small but strong creature manhandled him into a laying position and dove between his legs, swallowing Bard’s cock to the hilt with no effort whatsoever.

Bard grabbed at the flaps of Bofur’s hat and held on for dear life as the Dwarf sucked him; he couldn’t wait to be inside of this beautiful, passionate creature. He reminded himself to be gentle and prepare him thoroughly; he didn’t want to hurt the Dwarf with his larger, Man-sized cock.

Bard was thoroughly enjoying the oral attention from the Dwarf when Bofur’s ministrations slowed, then stopped altogether; Bard whimpered and looked down and was completely confused at the look of bewilderment Bofur had as he stared at Bard’s cock.

“Do you not want to do this?” Bofur asked with a frown.

“What? Of course I do! Why do you think otherwise?” Bard panted.

“You’re not ready,” Bofur said, his frown deepening. “Is there something more I have to do for you? Like I said I’ve never been with a Man before.”

“No, what you were doing was perfect, why...” Then Bofur got up on his knees and words stopped coming as Bard saw what was between the Dwarf’s legs.

The nice, proportional cock that Bard had first seen upon removing Bofur’s trousers had...grown. _Massively_ grown. It had to have at least doubled in length, and the girth...Bard was pretty sure there was no way he could get his mouth around it. It was red and the wide head was leaking copious amounts of fluid. Thick veins stood out prominently along the shaft and pulsed in time with his heartbeat. 

“That...oh, it’s...” Bard stuttered, unable to take his eyes off it.

“It’s too small, isn’t it?” Bofur asked softly, looking disheartened. “That’s why you’re not growing for me. I know I’m not the biggest...”

_They come bigger? Sweet merciful...._ “Growing...” Realization struck. “Um, Men don’t...grow.”

“You don’t?” Bofur blinks and looks down at Bard’s cock. “So that’s all there is then?”

Bard thought he was going to die of embarrassment as he nodded.

“Oh! Well then...all right.” Bofur’s smile returned. “You want to give or receive?”

“Give,” Bard said emphatically, not even wanting to try to picture the injuries he’d sustain on the receiving end of that monstrous member.

Bofur nodded amicably. “Prefer to ride when I’m on the gettin’ end, if that’s all right with you.” When Bard just nodded and laid back Bofur straddled him. “Well then, let’s get at it. Should be able to pop ‘er right in there.”

Bard probably would have completely lost his erection by now if it hadn’t been obvious that the Dwarf had meant him no insult and had merely not understood the differences between their kind. He had a moment of worry that fucking a creature that was used to receiving cocks you’d see on a prize stallion would make Bard fucking him feel rather like tossing a sausage down a mine shaft, then Bofur was sinking down onto him, and it was _tight_. Wonderfully tight, and hot, and all of Bard’s embarrassment was forgotten. 

“Oooh, that’s rather nice,” Bofur said, sounding pleasantly surprised. “Should be able to hit my spot with the tip of ye...ahh!” The Dwarf grabbed at Bard and groaned as the Man angled his hips and did just that. 

The room filled with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and their combined moans. Bard couldn’t take his eyes off the Dwarf’s huge cock, watching it swing with every movement, each hard thrust sending it slapping against Bofur’s torso. Bard took hold of it with both hands and pumped it, twisting his hands on each upward stroke 

“Oh aye, that’s wonderful...just a little more pressure if you please...ooh, perfect,” Bofur panted. His eyes rolled back in his head as Bard concentrated his strokes on the now immensely swollen and purple head. 

Bard thrust upward into Bofur at the perfect angle to hit the Dwarf’s spot and in a series of hard, short thrusts the enormous cock in his hand began to spurt. The Dwarf’s groans were soon joined by Bard’s as the Man climaxed as well.

“Well, that was lovely,” Bofur said merrily. Bard chuckled as he tried to catch his breath. The Man watched as Bofur’s huge cock slowly deflated back to the state it had been in when Bard had first removed his pants. “Thank you, was fun.” Bofur gave him a wide grin before pulling on his clothes and leaving.

Apparently Dwarves weren’t big on afterglow. Bard closed his eyes, feeling very satisfied despite the fact that he was covered in a large amount of Dwarf semen. 

Or maybe _because_ of it. He’d have to figure that out once his head stopped spinning.


End file.
